Rose in the Weeds IV
by I-Am-Witch-Hear-Me-Avada
Summary: It is the forth year for the dastardly group of misfits. Where will this year lead? Will love bloom, love falter? Maybe the true nature of Hogwarts will be revealed. Or maybe a beloved character may die.
1. All bad things get worse

_Hello all you beautiful people! You look great and I bet you want to hit me in the face, one of you already did. I'm talking to you lady! Anyway every, I swear on my life, Sunday I will post a new chapter. I will make sure of it. Promise, Review. _

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything else. My assistant died, blame him._

* * *

On a hill sat a dark and gloomy manor. It had not been occupied for some years. An old caretaker living in a small cottage alone in the side yard of the manor. He stood in his kitchen waiting for his tea to be ready when a flicker of light caught his attention through the window.

The old man walked out to investigated. His first thought was that one of the damned children in the square had finally set fire to the place. That was not the case.

Behind a bush sat three teenagers watching the old man walk. One was tall, had black hair, and he was looked like his face he broken out over night in a crazy pimple storm. The second was a bit shorter than him. He had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and a silly grin. The third was shorter than the other two. She had her brown hair down her back and was wearing a Slytherin hat and jersey.

"Okay, we wait until he goes in then run. He can't stop all of us." Zack said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Casey and Jess started to laugh. "What?!"

"Katie's right, you do have a hero complex." Jess fell back laughing.

"Who gives a fuck what Roger says?" Casey's jaw fell down to his chest. Jess had stopped laughing and was stared at him.

"We can't say that! Can we?" Casey looked around as if Death Eaters were going to find them.

"I don't know. It's been three years... I think we can. Just don't over do it." He looked back over the hedge and the old man was gone. "Let's go!" They stood and ran for the door. It opened noiselessly. A gust of wind blew past them and a small glow came from further inside the house.

"HELLO?" Casey yelled, his voice bounced off the decaying walls.

"No one's lived here for years. The last people who did died a horrible sad death." Jess bowed her head in silence.

"How did they die?" Casey asked, his voice shaking.

"Some people think the old man out there killed them. He just got sick of them bossing him around and finally snapped."

Zack rolled his eyes as he walked deeper into the house. He didn't believe in any of that, his father told him it was the Dark Lord and all his power. He didn't believe that either.

The house creaked under their shoes as they moved deeper and deeper into the old house. The temperature dropped when they entered the living room.

"How in the hell is it so cold when the fires blazing?" Zack threw a broken bit of a brick into the fire causing sparks to shoot out.

"Temperatures in old houses drop after awhile because..." Casey trailed off and his eyes grew large.

"What happened?" Jess asked, "Earth to Coon, can you read me?"

It started with a squeak then a creak and then Casey was screaming and running out the door.

"Coward! You come back here and stop acting like a baby!" Jess screamed out the door.

"Maybe we should just let him go. He is acting like a child and needs to calm down." Jess shrugged and walked deeper into the living room. She poked the fire with a poker and sighed. Hogwarts was two months away and she couldn't wait to get away from her dad and step monster. He was worse than usual.

Zack sat down in front of her with the same thought on his mind. Quidditch World Cup and Hogwarts were coming soon and he was going to enjoy both. Sierra and Jess bought tickets at the beginning of the summer while Zack's father had bought his.

His mother almost lost her mind when his father showed up at their doorstep. She screamed and threw things at him trying to get him to leave.

Jess's father had half a mind to call the police but knew better. He ran over and pulled Zack out of the house before the real damage could be done.

"Jess can I live with you?" He whispered sadly. She looked over at him with a sad smile. "I won't be a bother. I'll just sleep on the couch and maybe eat only a little bit of food."

"Zack... I'm not going to live with my dad anymore. I'm moving with my mum and Bruce to Blackpool. I'll still be going to Hogwarts and to the Quidditch World Cup but... I can't take the muggle rules anymore!" She kicked the wall causing it to crumble into dust. "I swear when I turn seventeen I'm going to leave. Spread my wings and fly out of this place." Jess leaned against what was left of the wall and slid down with a shaky sigh. "Maybe... Maybe I should just stop trying." The front door opened causing the two to slide into the shadows.

The old man stalked into the house towards the staircase. Zack looked at Jess and made a running gesture with his fingers. She shook her head with a small frown. They had come all this way to see if the rumors were true.

The old man walked up the stairs slowly, he suspected it to be a bunch of kids breaking the lights in the far rooms. He stopped at the top to catch his breath. The two stopped halfway to keep some distance so he couldn't hear their breathing.

A light shown under the door of the last room, the murder room. Zack elbowed Jess and pointed to the room but something else had caught her eye. A large snake started up the staircase, slid under Jess's feet, and around Zacks legs. Jess went to yell for the man to move but Zack clapped his hand over her mouth.

The door was open, the old man had pushed it open and had let the snake in. The hallway grew cold and they waited, for what they were unsure. The old man turned from whatever was speaking in the room to the two and before he could open his mouth to tell them whatever he was going to say, a green flash of light hit him in the back and he fell.

The light was unfamiliar however the incarnation was clear as day. Jess screamed and ran out of the house with her hands over her ears. Zack stayed, even walked forward towards the room. He stepped over the body, and pushed the door all the way open. The only light in the room came from the fireplace and Zack looked into the eyes of evil.

* * *

"Well Jayce, did you get the ticket or not?" Katie was laying upside down on her bed talking to Jayce on the phone. Sierra was typing something on her laptop as she spoke. She posted something about how Quidditch should be banned in London, only because Zack almost killed her in the air. The Quidditch World Cup was in a few weeks and she wanted all of her friends to go. She could care less if Casey and Zack went but other than that she was content.

"Yes I did. It took some convincing of my parents but they said it was okay. It cost me an arm and a leg but it's done." Jayce sounded a bit bitter about it. She was still mad at Jess after what had happened just before the summer. Katie thought they both would forget about it but she was wrong, Jayce had jealousy in her eyes and venom dripping from her words whenever it came to Jessica Vance.

"Did Ally and Erin get tickets? I know Sinai already got her tickets along with Jess and Sierra." Sierra glanced over at the mention of her name but Katie ignored her and rolled off her bed with a small grunt. She needed to go running for quidditch. She felt out of shape. 'Rounds a shape' Jess would always say.

"They both bought them last night. Ally told me she was talking to Fred and all of them are going, you probably know that already, and so is Hermione and Harry." Katie nodded. Good, she wasn't getting upset about the others going. "Anyway, I need to go. People to murder and what not." the line went silent. Katie cursed herself for thinking Jayce wouldn't bring it up! She put the phone down and walked towards her younger brother. Sierra typed the last of her rant and followed Katie into the kitchen for food. Katie's brother was playing a game on the computer that looked uninteresting to her.

"Mum can I go to Sinai's?" she called out through the house. The silence told her it didn't matter so off she went.

Katie was used to her mum not answering her when she shouted through the house. With her brothers yelling all the time she could never tell the difference. It didn't bother katie though, she was used to it and understood that her mother went crazy with all the kids in her home. It was home, and she was loved.

She glanced at Sierra who was elbows deep in the fridge, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. Sierra glanced over at the door and laughed, little did Katie know that she was gonna eat her out of house and home.

Once the food that Sierra wanted was gone and safety in her stomach she made her way out of the house with a satisfied smile on her face.

Sierra walked over to Jess's moms house down the street. She didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Jess was sitting on the couch talking to her step dad about what had happened at the old Riddle house. Sierra walked over and tapped Jess on the shoulder and gestured to the door. It was time for them to leave, to start the revenge that was oh so justified.

* * *

Jayce was sitting across from Allison with a cup of tea balancing on her knee. They were having a lovely discussion about charms and how they couldn't wait for school to start. The two girls also chatted about Quidditch and how Gryffindor was going to crush Slytherin this year and win the house cup. It was one of the only things that could crush the spirit of a Slytherin, losing to a Gryffindor.

"So I think Draco Malfoy is on the market again." Jayce stirred her tea slowly waiting for her friend to comment on the wonderful news. Everyone knew that Joyce had a small crush on the young Malfoy. Well... They didn't until Jess and Zack told most of the school. Erin Bulk heard the gossip and then it spread like a wild fire during the summer months.

Jayce didn't mind though, "I have class." She said with a slight sniff when the news finally reached her.

"I heard. Are you going to ask him to Hogsmeade?" Ally set her tea and saucer down on the table with a noticeable clink.

"Well of course I am. Why wouldn't he want to go out?"

"Because you're Gryffindor crap." Jayce and Allison turned to see Jess and Sierra standing in the doorway, "Not you Ally." She added.

Jayce stood up, knocking her tea to the floor, and pointed her finger at her. "What are you doing here? Ally why is she here?!"

"I'm here to give her the ticket for the Quidditch World Cup. Erin has hers already so no need to worry about that." Sierra dug in her purse and pulled out a purple ticket and handed it to Allison.

"Thanks Jessie." She mumbled, taking the ticket in her shaking hand. Jayce was giving her a death glare.

"No problem. Anyway, we need to go. I'll see you at the cup... And Jayce, you have tea on your pants. Might want to clean that up huh?" Jayce looked down and growled. Before she could retort Jess and Sierra were gone.

"I HATE HER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Okay, I did it! After a year I wrote it and I know it's a bit sloppy but I swear it'll get better. I'm just finding my foot hold again. Also how you pronounce Jayce is Jaycee. But she's a girl so it's Jayce! Always _


	2. Memories and Lilies

_HA! I kept my word and in your face evil lady!_

_I don't own HP. Wish I did._

* * *

The news of the old man's (Frank Bryce) death reached the ears and eyes of many people about a week after the incident. The found Frank's body rotting at the bottom of a ditch around the old Riddle house. Some people believed that he tripped and broke something when he landed, others thought different.

It became clear to the muggles that a menace was vanquished and that justice for the Riddles had finally come to a head, for the wizarding world it was barely even news. For the terrible story that it was, it just didn't make the front cover, it made the back cover just under the ads. Only those few people who didn't read just the front these days knew about the deaths of muggles, the suspicion escalating after each one.

The Daily Prophet had other news stories to worry about. Editor and writing alike had to put every little bit of themselves into reporting on the Quidditch World Cup. If that wasn't the news on the front page then no one wanted to hear, (or read for that matter) what the Prophet had to say.

The Ministry was hectic, more than it had been in the past years, not only were the sports department struggling to get the information regarding the Cup but Aurors and Muggle protection were working out the problems they faced in order to make it as safe as possible.

Rufus Scrimgeour and Bruce MacGregor sat talking about security measures involving the Wizards of the cup.

"We can have two men at each and every entrance and exit. No one gets in or out during the match." Bruce placed his ringer finger over the page showing the stadium for the match. Rufus nodded, not even looking down at his partner and friends hand. The story behind it was too much for him to a handle.

"What about the Wizards in the camping grounds? How many of our men will have to guard all those people?" Rufus circled the area around the stadium with his sharp fingernail. Bruce made a face and tapped his chin with his ring finger. "Or... Maybe what your step-daughter saw wasn't exactly what she saw?" Bruce stopped tapping his chin and looked at Rufus. He studied his face from his ginger hair that surrounded his face like a mane to his fangs slightly poking his bottom lip.

"Whatever my _daughter_ saw was what she saw. Something freaked her out enough for her to tell me what happened. That's a good enough reason for me to want to reinforce the game so no one gets hurt." Bruce dropped his gaze and sat down with a grunt. He was stressed out, from moving into a bigger home with his wife and two new children to his own children arguing about who they have to share a room with and who these other children were.

Rufus sat down elegantly with no sound and placed a friendly hand on Bruce's arm. "Families are hard, mixed families are even harder. Trust me, it will get better." He pulled the hand away and stared at his hand for

away. "Thank you." Bruce whispered.

Rufus wiped his face as if he were crying and nodded. "Come, we need to speak to Cornelius and Dolores about their opinion of how many we need to put at the campgrounds." Bruce stood and nodded. They both walked out, not knowing the impending doom of the decision of Umbridge.

* * *

As the day turned to dusk "Cupid" made his rounds with lovebirds around the city. Jayce was sitting under the willow tree at the park just across from her home. A small pond lay just a few feet from it. She was tossing pebbles and sticks at the water to break the glassy reflection.

The small pond had had a lot of memories shared beside it. Love was found, hate, acceptance, the pond had claimed heart after heart. It's greatest memory was the friendship that was formed, it's greatest memory that would never be shared again. Lilies floated around the water. If someone were to count them each day they would realize there would be one more than the next.

Jayce laid her head against the rough bark and sighed, stretching her legs out in front of her. She heard the rustle of leaves behind the tree and then someone shaked her arm causing her to jump.

"What are you doing out here Gardner?" Draco sat down next to her, the leaves crunched under his butt. He started to rip the leaves waiting for her answer.

"I was... Thinking, well, plotting is a better word for it." She had started to play with her hair absent mindedly. Draco noticed her doing it and pinched a lock between his fingers and rubbed them together.

"Plotting sounds really fun." He mumbled, twirling her hair around his finger. Jayce had gone red and for the third time in her life had gone speechless. Maybe it was because Draco was playing with her hair or maybe it was the fact that he was just there with her.

"Jayce?" He whispered. The silence hung in the air, she didn't want to break this moment. This utterly perfect moment. Draco let her hair fall from his fingers and scooted closer to her. Their hips were touching and she felt her face grow hotter.

His arm slithered around her back his other grasped her chin ever so slightly, "Can I kiss you?" His breath was hot against her lips. She realized she wasn't saying anything, but she did nod. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her.

The lilies on the pond swayed as it took another memory. It saved it inside every wave and every little lily. A new small lily popped up and opened up, a new memory for the pond.

* * *

"Once upon a time there was a Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy..." Draco had walked into his home. The voice was coming from his living area. "... They kissed, kissing leads to touching and touching leads to sex. Sex leads to babies and babies lead to death." He walked into the living room and saw Jess, Casey, Zack, Sierra, and a first year Draco didn't recognize.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not daring to look in the direction of Casey. The first year handed Jess a picture with a wild grin. "How did you get in my house? Who the fuck is that?!" He was starting to get paranoid.

"This is Carter, he's my cousin on my mum's side. We are here to talk about winning the cup this year." Jess was sitting in his father's large leather chair. Draco visibly relaxed and sat down on the couch next to Sierra. She scooted away a bit from him. Carter sat down, like a dog, next to Jess's feet.

"So, we are all here to talk about Quidditch of course. Another subject I want to talk about it the Gryffindor Brat." Casey chuckled lightly, still not looking at Draco. He had hurt in his eyes.

"The mudblood?" Sierra asked, popping a jelly bean in her mouth. Jess glared at Sierra, she hated that word. It was foolish and if you had to use it meant you didn't have any imagination for a better insult. Sierra caught her look and looked laughed. "You can't scare me pumpkin pie. You're as dangerous as a flobberworm."

A flash of yellow light shot past Sierra's head and hit someone behind her. A girlish squeal rang through the room followed by footsteps running down the hall. Jess had her wand held out in front of her. Sierra jumped up from her spot, wand held at the ready.

"Children what on earth are you doing?" Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape stood in the doorway threateningly. "Oh Merlin. This looks like on of our old Death..." Severus elbowed Lucius in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Which one of you children shot the spell?" He asked, sitting where Sierra had been. Lucius rubbed his stomach as he sat on the arm of the couch. He stared at Jess sitting in his chair. They all looked from one another, it would be foolish to tattle.

"No one professor. We were just discussing the House Cup and who deserves it." Zack blurted before Sierra could open her mouth. She sat down on the arm of Jess's chair. Carter looked from Zack to Jess to Severus. "It seems that Gryffindor might win due to Professor Dumbledore's favoritism. Harry Potter is his favorite after all."

"Jess when can we talk about the..." Jess put her hand in Carter's head and a finger to her lips. They weren't going to say anything until after the events leading up to the torment of Hogwarts went smoothly, and they would.

"If you are discussing points and how to get them for Slytherin then pray tell why Coon is here?" Snape had relaxed back into the couch. He had obviously taken control of the room.

Jess smiled at him, she was in control not him. "Casey is here because we need a spy."

"You would know about that Snape." Zack mumbled, he was looking at Jess. She didn't glance at him, her and Snape were having what seemed like a staring contest.

"Lucius!" His wife had walked into the house and was yelling his name over and over. She sounded upset. There were two reasons for her irritation. One, there were bikes all over the front lawn belonging to the teens inside the house. Second, Severus's car was blocking the garage and she almost hit it out of the way.

"Coming dear!" He shouted. They all waited for him to leave the room before speaking. Severus shifted in his seat and broke eye contact with her. _I win Snape. _Jess looked at Zack and smiled.

"Jessie, we should continue this conversation later. Maybe when school starts?" Sierra asked, she was standing and ready to leave. The rest, besides Draco and Snape stood to leave. "Until later Draco. We have much to discuss." And with that they left him to squirm.

* * *

She crouched under the night sky waiting for the right moment to strike. The moment had to be perfect, if she made any mistakes then they would get the best of her. The world started to slowly close around her and she moved forward, seeing my target. He stood next to a tree waiting for the right moment to act.

The moon created a spotlight over her. He didn't see, something else caught his eye. Something much more sinister. She didn't see what he say until it was too late. Her head snapped back and with a sickening crack and blood spurting from her neck she died.

He saw her soul leave her body and the empty husk slid into the pond. Something made its way across the ground to him and he fell to the ground with a thud. Eyes went wide and screams filled the air before silence.

The dead was done, the creature was known. A boy about the age of fifteen stood from the corpse. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders feeling each pop as he did so. A blood soaked smile covered his pale face.

"Look at the mess you made." He turned to see a girl around his age sitting on a low branch of the tree. He glared but did not speak. The breeze picked up and lilies floated across the pond, one more added to the lot.

"I'm Erin, nice to meet you." Erin Bulk hopped down and extended her hand in friendship. The creature glanced at in and accepted it with a fanged grin. "Bailey." He said.

The pond swayed in fear, for as the new lily opened red nectar started to pour out of it.

_I love horror! I also love murdering characters. Anyway, always. _


	3. Deaths Sweet Kiss

_At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing! Okay, review lovelies! I loves you._

_Me no own HP and me love you._

* * *

_**Two hours earlier**_

The little shop just between Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn alley sat still. It was known for selling old books in Latin and strange herbs for ancient potions. The business did well but it wasn't able to compete with the shops in Diagon Alley.

A tall blonde witch stood behind the counter waiting for the next customer to walk in. When that happened she didn't expect a scowling teen to stomp in.

"I'm looking for Erin Bulk." The visitor wore a brown cloak that covered the top half of her face. Erin walked out of the back and smiled. Whizzy walked out behind her and frowned in confusion.

"Jayce, I've been expecting you." Jayce pulled her hood off and nodded. "This way please." Erin held the beads in the doorway open so she could walk through. Whizzy glanced at Mrs. Bulk then followed them through with a shrug.

Jayce stood facing what would be a giant mistake. The room had red and black candles sitting everywhere, a pentagram drawn in blood on the floor, and on a pedestal sat an open leather book. The walls were made of wooden paneling painted black with red trim.

"What can I do for you?" Erin walked in and sat in the middle of the floor. Whizzy sat next to her holding a vial of liquid in her hand.

"I want revenge on..." Erin held up a hand for she had known that this day would come. She gestured to the floor and whispered, "Trust me, revenge is in my blood. Whizzy, grab that book for me. Now Jayce," she stood up and grabbed a five candles off the dresser in the far corner and placed them on the tips of the star in the middle.

"Now, this is very old magic. Magic that doesn't require wands or silly spells." Erin grabbed a vial of red liquid off the counter.

"They don't teach you this kind of stuff at Hogwarts. Too dangerous and old." Whizzy laughed, pouring her liquid around the circle

while Erin poured in the middle of the circle.

Jayce just stood there in silence, not wanting to ruin whatever they were doing. Once the girls were done they each grab a hand of hers and pulled her to the inner circle. Whizzy handed Erin the book and opened it to a black page with white writing.

"Spiritus meus ad vindictam inimicorum magni daemonum auxilio vindictae disperdet. Auxilium nobis ferre ab ultionem ex Jessica Vance." Erin was speaking in Latin and it was freaking Jayce out. The only words she understood was spirit and Jessica Vance. "It's done. Now we just have to wait for the spirits to do their jobs." Jayce pulled her hands to her chest and nodded.

* * *

_**Three days later**_

The sky was dark for the next few days. It was like the words just wanted to let go but was holding back. Children were playing outside and telling the sky to let go of the rain. Katie and Jess sat outside her new home drinking pop.

"It needs to rain." Jess took a sip of her drink then laid back on the warm grass. It only rained the day after school was over and the weather was starting to heat up.

Katie sat cross legged on the stone pathway leading up to the door. She was trying to finish her essay for potions.

"You should be finishing this Jess! It's due the first morning back!" Jess glanced at her and smiled. She had finished it the day before the move. All of her work was done and just waiting to be turned in.

"You girls look like yours dying of heat stroke." A boy a bit older than them sat down next to Jess. He had copper hair and brilliant purple eyes.

"Hey Chris. We are dying, be a doll and grab us a drink would you?" Jess held up her empty can and shook it like a bell. He grabbed the can, smashed it on his knee, and chucked it at the bins in front of the house. Katie looked at the two and smiled. They were just like siblings separated at birth.

"So, my dad wants to know if you will be at the wedding. Of course you will be because you love me!"

"Are you talking to me or Katie?" Katie looked from Jess to Chris to Abigail walking out of the house.

"Jess someone's on the phone for you!" She held the door open for Jess, smiled at Katie, then walked in after her step-sister.

Chris stretched his arms over his head then laid down. The clouds started to shift but they did not let even a sliver of light through. "So are you?" Katie looked at him and blinked. Had he been talking to her?

"What was that?"

"Are you and Weasley still dating? I would think so but... You never know. Besides I need a date to the wedding and Jess just became my step-sister to be so..." Katie blinked a few more times then laughed. Chris sat with a serious expression on his face, there was nothing funny about asking someone on a date.

"Oh Merlin you're serious! Yeah, George and I are still dating." She blushed at her rudeness.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're happy with him. Maybe I'll ask Cho."

"That slut is dating Cedric! He's fucking cheating on me Katie!" Sierra walked across the grass and fell on top of Chris. He looked at Katie then at Sierra with a gleam in his eyes. "Sierra, will you go to the wedding with me? A girl as pretty as you would make a man as sexy as me very happy."

Sierra leaned up and him and smiled. Katie saw what he was doing, she saw through his bullshit lies!

"JACOB!" The front door sailed open and Jess's little brother flew out the door into the street. Abigail ran out after him with a knife in her hands. Her hair was the colour rat fur and shorter than it had been a few minutes ago. Jess walked out laughing like a hyena.

"Run Jacob! Don't look back little man! She's gonna get you!" Chris joined Jess in the laughter before the knife came sailing through the air and next to his arm.

"Children! Stop fighting or I'll sick Severus on you!" Chris had already stood up and kept yelling at Abigail. Bruce and Severus walked out of the house with empty boxes under their arms.

"I'll take him!" He Chris shouted, beating on his chest. Severus sneered as he brushed past Jess. Chris sat back on the ground with a huff and pulled Sierra into his lap.

Sierra snuggled into Chris's chest, his body shaking from the laughter. She was mad at the cheating piece of shite Cedric and Chris was exactly what she needed to forget him.

Katie knew that Chris wasn't the best person to have for emotional support. He could be a big pervert and only wanted sex. Maybe that's why Cho was in love with him before Cedric showed her his emotions.

* * *

The air grew thick as night fell over London. Glowing red eyes illuminated in the opening of Knockturn alley. The smell of rotting flesh churned in the noses of the homeless sitting against the walls in the dark. A delicate hand reached out toward a small child with wide eyes and stroked his hollowed cheek gently. Wings sprouted from the dark creature, the breeze stopped and the world went cold.

The child touched the black wings to search for the warmth of the man. His stomach growled loudly, stopping the pain in his lower abdomen. The man leaned down and pecked the small boy on the lips then smiled sadly. The little boy leaned against the wall and slide to the ground with a blank stare in his eyes.

No one saw the man with the wings, they had not seen the kiss or felt the breeze stop in the alley. They only saw the little boy stop moving, breathing, living.

"What are you?" Erin Bulk asked as he followed her down the street to her mother's shop.

"I am death, I am chaos, I am revenge, and I am mercy." He responded. She nodded and left the boy to his freedom from the hateful world.

* * *

_I love writing sad, unneeded, deaths. Always! _


End file.
